Criminal
by NekoGirl-Chan15
Summary: "Era evidente que esto era un juego que se nos iría de las manos, pero todo estalló de la peor forma y te acabé perdiendo. Las cosas han cambiado de sobremanera y ahora le perteneces a otro; pero debí haberme asegurado de en manos de quién te dejaba." -Hitachiincest
1. PRÓLOGO

**Criminal.**

**Summary:** "Era evidente que esto era un juego que se nos iría de las manos, pero todo estalló de la peor forma y te acabé perdiendo. Las cosas han cambiado de sobremanera y ahora le perteneces a otro; pero debí haberme asegurado de en manos de quién te dejaba."

**Declaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la creatividad de meter a todos los hosts en tantos líos.

**Advertencia:** Como ya sabéis mis fics suelen ser muy dramáticos. Esta vez aviso desde el principio de que este fic va a tratar temas serios y que puede ser bastante deprimente en algunos puntos de la historia (siempre con final feliz ehh ;).) Así que avisados quedáis.

**Ohayoo! (^0^)/**

**Vuelvo, de nuevo, con los gemelos. Con este fic he querido cambiar el cliché de que Kaoru siempre es el que está enamorado de Hikaru y Hikaru es el que está enamorado de Haruhi y pasa de él pero luego también lo quiere. No voy a hacer que Kaoru quiera a Haruhi –sobre todo porque si no el argumento no funcionaría– pero está vez será Hikaru el que desde el principio quiere a Kaoru (sorry por el mini spoiler).**

**Espero que os guste mi idea rara \(^u^)/.**

**-o-o-o-**

Prólogo

Hikaru

¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Kaoru?

Corre hacia mí, buscando refugio entre mis brazos, cómo siempre has hecho, y sácame de este infierno.

¿Sabías que tú y yo somos lo que denominan 'gemelos monocigóticos'? Significa que nosotros dos fuimos una vez un único ser, una única entidad, y es por eso que no me extraña que sin ti me encuentre perdido y desesperado. No me sorprende que cada día colapse brutalmente en el suelo mientras mi cuerpo tiembla violentamente y tu nombre desgarra mi garganta.

Eres tú y siempre he sabido que eras tú. Sabes a dónde pueden llegar los juegos y tú y yo cometimos el error de meternos en uno muy intrincado aún sin conocer del todo de que iba.

Con el amor no se juega.

Sabes lo egoísta que soy, Kao. Puede que esté pensando solo en mí al decir esto pero... Vuelve.

**-o-o-o-**

**Ahora que lo miro, la verdad es que es muy corto comparado con lo que suelo escribir xdd. **

**Bueno, al final me he decidido por hacer este fic porque me dio una súper iluminación. Sé que aún no he acabado el otro fic pero como solo le queda otro capítulo y me hacia ilu empezar a publicar este, aquí os dejo el prólogo (^U^)/.**

**Yanne** ~**!**


	2. I

**Hellow****~! (^0^)/ **

**Vengo con el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic (¡Yey!) **

**Ah sí, en este fic, en principio, cada capítulo será narrado por uno de los gemelos. Así que, a diferencia de 'No one ever said it would be so hard' no habrá tanto cambio de narrador. **

**-o-o-o-**

_I _

Hikaru

"Ahh... S-Sigue... Joder, justo ahí, H-Hikaru..." Él gemía debajo de mí, aferrándose a las mantas de la cama que compartíamos. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un intenso carmín y con marcas de lágrimas trazadas en ellas, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordía el labio inferior -ahora algo hinchado- para intentar silenciar los sonidos que salían de su boca.

Recorrí con mi lengua todo su torso, oyendo como gemía descontroladamente, y di otra estocada en ese lugar que lo hacía perder el control y el gritó como lo hacía un despertador.

Espera, ¿qué?

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y molestia al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño y que ahora mismo tenía ciertos problemas cintura para abajo.

Apagué la alarma mientas maldecía mentalmente al inventor de dicho aparato y volví a hundirme en las sábanas.

Estábamos en diciembre y hacía demasiado frio para querer hacer otra cosa que no fuese quedarse en casa abrazando a Kaoru. Una amplia sonrisa cruzó mis labios al pensar en él y me giré en su dirección.

Seguramente no había oído el despertador o, de haberlo hecho, lo había ignorado monumentalmente, porque dormía tranquilamente, ajeno al mal en el mundo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo calmado y acompasado y su boca estaba entreabierta, como si me gritase que besase sus rosados labios como tantas veces había hecho en sueños.

"Mierda..."

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura, hundiendo mi nariz en su cuello y extasiándome de su olor dulce.

"Mhn…" Gruñó mi gemelo.

"Tenemos que ir a clases, Kao."

Él resopló molesto y se giró, dándome la espalda.

"No tengo ganas, quiero quedarme aquí durmiendo." Argumentó y, realmente, yo no podía estar más de acuerdo. Cuando hacia tanto frío todo parecía un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Sonreí, porque mi hermanito era adorable cuando se ponía gruñón, y me destapé para ir al lavabo. Alguien tenía que tomar la iniciativa.

"Quince minutos, luego te sacaré de ahí me cueste lo que me cueste." Le advertí y, tras darle un beso en la mejilla, salí de la cama para darme una ducha.

Cabía dar gracias a que hoy estuviese tan dormilón, porque de lo contrario habría visto mi _problemilla_ y no tenía ganas de inventarme historias –algo que había pasado alguna vez y había acabado en atribuirlo todo a mi supuesto enamoramiento de Haruhi. Yo solo tenía ojos para Kaoru.

Me desvestí, como éramos ricos siempre estaba la calefacción a tope y no hacia tanto frío, y suspiré frustrado al ver mi erección. La rodeé con mi mano y empecé a subir y bajar mientras tenía en mente una de las expresiones más uke de mi hermano pequeño.

"_Kaoru_…" Suspiré, cerrando los ojos e intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

Una vez acabé con aquello, abrí el grifo de la ducha y me metí debajo; deleitándome con el agua ardiendo cayendo sobre mí.

Suspiré; estaba claro que lo de Kaoru estaba empezando a ser un problema.

No iba a negarlo, aunque nunca se lo había mencionado a Kaoru, alguna vez me había sentido atraído por alguna chica de nuestra clase –incluyendo levemente a Haruhi– e incluso me habían gustado chicos, lo que me llevó a la conclusión de que soy bisexual–; pero ninguno llegaba a la altura de Kaoru. Al principio era algo tan inocente que ni me percaté de que era amor, era solo el deseo de querer ser inseparables para siempre. Pero luego empecé a querer hacer _cosas_ distintas a las que los hermanos deberían hacer, sentía celos al ver como otros se acercaban a él y lo quería a mi lado en todo momento. Sí, definitivamente yo, Hikaru Hitachiin, estoy loca y ciegamente enamorado de Kaoru Hitachiin.

Cerré el grifo, a la vez que ponía fin a ese sin fin de pensamientos, y me sequé el pelo con una toalla que seguidamente puse en mi cintura para salir a la habitación.

Y ahí estaba él, completamente dormido y sin haber hecho la más mínima intención por sacudirse el sueño de encima.

¿Lo peor? Su cara era demasiado mona cuando dormía.

"Un día te mataré, Kaoru."

…

"¡Kyaaa!"

Los ensordecedores gritos de las chicas ahora sonaban distantes para mí, estaba perdido en sus ojos ámbar mientras mis dedos recorrían lentamente sus mejillas.

"H-Hikaru, siento haber desconfiado de ti… Estaba tan preocupado pensando que tú y Haruhi teníais una relación secreta…" Susurró lo suficiente alto para que las clientas lo escuchasen y manteniendo ese tono de voz aterciopelado y dulce.

"No vuelvas a pensar algo así… Yo solo podría estar contigo." Declaré, y lo peor de todo era sentir como que mentía cuando no lo hacía; le estaba mintiendo a él al hacerle creer que solo era una actuación.

Besé su mejilla, acto que se había hecho habitual entre nosotros y las chicas colapsaron después de una ronda de suspiros.

"Algún día se harán daño con tanto desmayo y hemorragia nasal." Se rió el peli rojo, mirándolas.

"Pues sí." Le di la razón, sin despegar mis ojos de él.

"Buen trabajo, chicos," Nos felicitó el vicepresidente, Kyouya, mientras anotaba furiosamente cosas en su inseparable libreta. "y justo a tiempo porque ya va siendo hora de cerrar."

Sonreí ampliamente. Quizás podría convencer a Kaoru de jugar un poco a video juegos juntos hoy.

Vi como todos los demás empezaban a despedir a las chicas así que desvié la vista hacia las nuestras, que empezaban a recuperarse.

"Chicas, lo sentimos pero nuestro tiempo se ha acabado." Les guiñé un ojo mientras sonreía; ellas suspiraron.

"Si queréis podéis volver mañana también y estaremos encantados de pasar más tiempo con vosotras, princesas." Continuó mi hermano, guiñando también un ojo para que todo fuese simétrico.

Ellas protestaron un poco pero acabaron despidiéndose y yéndose.

"Por fin, estoy agotado."

Kaoru se rió y me dio un codazo amistoso. "Eso te pasa por estar con el móvil de noche tanto tiempo."

Arrugué la nariz, dispuesto a rebatirle eso, pero fui interrumpido por Haruhi.

"Kaoru, ¿puedes ayudarme con esto?" Le preguntó, señalando las dos enormes cajas que cargaba con un gesto de cabeza.

"Claro." Respondió mi hermano, acercándose rápido a ella para quitarle algo de peso; era evidente que, si nadie hubiese cogido una de sus cajas, habrían acabado las dos por los suelos.

"¿Y porque él?" Cuestioné molesto, frunciendo el ceño.

¿He mencionado ya que no soporto que nadie se le acerque?

"Relájate, Hikaru, solo vas a estar lejos de él unos minutos." Se burló Haruhi, lo cual solo aumentó mi cabreo. "Además, Kyouya te necesita también."

Me fui, a regañadientes, hacia donde estaba el vicepresidente hablando con Tono y, a la vez, escribiendo en su libreta.

"¿Me buscabas?"

"Vaya, alguien no está de humor, ¿eh?" Se rió con burla, a veces parecía un demonio de verdad.

Le dirigí una mirada de odio y el volvió a su semblante serio.

"Necesito que lleves esos cosplays dentro." Señaló más cajas.

¿Se puede saber cuántos habían comprado? Sé que dinero no nos faltaba, pero esto era exagerado. Ni poniéndonos uno cada día llegaríamos a llevarlos todos en un año.

"¿Por qué habéis comprado tantos?"

Al ver la furia en los ojos oscuros de Kyouya me arrepentí de haber preguntado.

"Renge se ha gastado casi todos los fondos del club en todos estos ridículos cosplays." Espetó.

"¡Otou-san! ¡No seas tan cruel con nuestra hija!" Soltó el rubio, por algún extraño motivo había estado totalmente callado en todo el rato que yo llevaba allí. "¡Después de todo, Renge-san entiende de esto!"

Y mientras el chico montaba allí mismo un discurso sobre como la peliroja entendía de todo aquello por ser igual de otaku que todas las demás chicas yo cogí las dos últimas cajas que quedaban y fui hacia el interior del club.

Abrí la puerta como pude, apoyando mi espalda en ella y empujando, y entré a la zona donde nos cambiábamos.

Y allí estaban esos dos, abrazados.

Los delgados brazos de mi gemelo rodeando la cintura de la chica mientras que los de ella rodeaban el cuello de Kaoru, sus cuerpos pegados y sus ojos cerrados.

Tiré las cajas al suelo, cerca de las otras y sin cuidado alguno, y caminé hacia ellos. Con el estrepitoso ruido de las cajas de cartón cayendo al suelo, ellos dos se habían separado y me miraban con confusión y sorpresa.

"¿Hikaru, que pasa?" Preguntó Kaoru, preocupado, al ver cómo caminaba hacia él a grandes zancadas.

Agarré su muñeca con fuerza y lo separé de la andrógina, a pesar de que ya no se estaban abrazando. Notaba a Kaoru retorcerse intentando que le soltase y como siseaba levemente, probablemente mi agarre era demasiado bruto y le estaba haciendo daño pero estaba tan enfadado que no podía evitarlo.

"No estaba violándolo ni nada, ¿sabes?" Dijo, a la vez que se reía, Haruhi.

"Cállate, no te atrevas a volver a tocarlo." Solté abruptamente y con desdén.

Su sonrisa se borró al instante de su cara y, pese a ser mi amiga, me alegró que empezase a captar las cosas. Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada más así que di media vuelta y tiré de Kaoru.

Salí con nuestras cosas en la mano que tenía libre y caminé por los pasillos amplios y largos de la academia tirando de mi gemelo.

"¡Hikaru! ¿¡Puedes parar de una vez!?" Gritó cabreado, tan cabreado que logró soltarse aún mientras yo sujetaba su muñeca con tanta fuerza que era casi un milagro que no se la hubiese roto. "¿¡Qué te ha dado ahora!?"

Sus brazos colgaban de ambos lados de su cuerpo, tensos, como si intentase dejarlos fijos ahí en vez de levantarlos y golpearme. Su cara reflejaba lo enfadado que estaba, algo raro en él porque era un chico mucho más paciente y pacifista de lo que yo era. Su cejo fruncido y sus labios dibujando una fina línea. Sus mejillas estaban levemente hinchadas, casi en un puchero infantil, algo que hacía cuando le habías molestado de verdad.

"¿¡Porque coño la estabas abrazando, Kaoru!?" Le grité.

Sentía como si alguien me estuviese estrangulando y mi vista empezaba a enturbiarse.

Por otra parte, el que no respondiese a su pregunta y, en vez de eso, la evadiese con otra pregunta hizo que su furia aumentase.

Resopló antes de hablar y miró hacía un lado con exasperación, hacia los inmensos jardines, antes de responder.

"¡Estaba tratando de animarla, imbécil!"

Ahí supe que la había cagado con mis celos; si Kaoru empezaba a insultar, ya podías irte preparando. Era como ese padre, o quizás madre, que nunca se enfada y con el que te diviertes siempre mucho, pero sabes que si haces que se enfade; se enfada de verdad.

Pero yo estaba tan frustrado y cabreado que seguí metiendo el dedo en la herida.

"¿¡Animarla en qué!?"

"¡Eso no es cosa tuya!" Me espetó de tal forma que me hizo sentir como un niño pequeño e inmaduro.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza, poniendo toda mi voluntad en tratar de calmarme, cosa muy difícil ahora mismo.

"¡De todas formas esa no es la cuestión y lo sabes!" Siguió gritando a los cuatro vientos, era de agradecer que no hubiese casi nadie por ser horario de clubes y, además, el final de estos. "¡Siempre te pones como un histérico posesivo cuando estoy con otra gente! ¿¡Se puede saber qué coño te pasa!? ¡Creo que los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que dejásemos de cerrarnos en banda a conocer a más gente!"

Ahora él vociferaba todo aquello sin el más mínimo rastro de autocontrol o tacto. Simplemente me decía todo lo que pensaba, todo lo que muy probablemente se había estado tragando desde hacía tiempo. Y yo sentía ese 'te quiero' ardiendo en la punta de mi lengua, exigiéndome que lo gritase tan alto que perdiese la voz y que no hubiese un alma en este mundo que no lo supiese.

Y por desgracia, ese 'te quiero' se escapó.

"¡Lo hago porque te quiero! ¿¡Vale!? ¡Estoy enamorado de ti, joder!"

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente mientras sentía el pánico apoderarse de mi cuerpo. Estaba tan tenso que me dolían todos los músculos e incluso temblaba, el nudo en mi garganta se había hecho tan presente que me costaba hasta respirar y sentía el aire espeso y pesado, dificultándome todavía más coger aire, y, a la vez, sentía que podría vomitar en cualquier momento.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, llamándome idiota de todas las maneras que sabía y notando como mis ojos empezaban a arder.

¿Y él? Él me miraba igual de estupefacto que yo, solo que sin todo ese pánico que me estaba engullendo a mí, en vez de eso, era substituido por algo que ahora parecía la emoción más horrible del mundo; asco.

"No… No va en serio, ¿verdad?" Se escurrió entre sus labios.

Todos los gritos que antes retumbaban por las paredes de aquel pasillo habían desaparecido y ahora solo podía escucharse un silencio vacío y doloroso que me estaba poniendo enfermo.

Sentí que moría ante esa pregunta. ¿Acaso mi lamentable estado le parecía mentira?

"Va completamente en serio, Kaoru." Susurré, porque me sentía incapaz de decirlo más alto sin que mi voz se rompiera.

"¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás diciendo? ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Gemelos! No creí que mi gemelo era tan tonto como para que se le subiese a la cabeza toda esa mierda del Host Club."

¿Cómo había podido ser tan ingenuo de pensar que solo por ser él me rechazaría cuidadosamente? Claro que no. Bueno, ¿por qué debería sorprenderme? Nosotros siempre hemos sido unos capullos con todos. Y si además le sumabas lo enfadado que estaba ahora mismo conmigo te quedaba esto. Porque sí, como siempre, había elegido el peor momento para decir las cosas y la había cagado.

"Yo…"

"¡Cierra la boca! ¿¡Quieres!? Antes de que digas más gilipolleces." Escupió con odio.

No parecía él. Era como si alguien hubiese cogido a ese chico frágil y adorable y lo hubiese reprogramado y convertido en uno de esos imbéciles de los institutos de las películas americanas.

"Kaoru… lo siento… yo…" Me acerqué a él, sin saber que decir, me atragantaba con mis palabras y trataba de concentrarme más en no llorar que en qué decir. Aunque, bueno, ¿qué podía decir que arreglase esto?

Alargué mi mano para coger su brazo e intentar que se tranquilizase, sin embargo, se sacudió de encima mi mano como si fuese ácido.

"¡No me toques! ¡Es más, me largo, no quiero oír nada más de esto! ¡Estás siendo un inconsciente! ¡En realidad no me quieres de esa forma, solo estás confundido!"

¿Confundido? No. Me había sentido de esta forma toda mi vida pero había sido tan denso de no percatarme de ello. Pero siempre había sido él. No importaba cuantos tíos o tías pasasen por mi lado, yo siempre seguía mirándole a él.

"Puedes… Puedes decir todo lo que quieras… pero yo no estoy confundido…" Murmuré, tratando de respirar con normalidad y ahuyentar las ganas de romper a llorar ahí mismo. "Te quiero, Kao…"

Vi como todo mi esfuerzo por no llorar se venía abajo mientras mis rodillas se rendían bajo mi peso y yo colapsaba en el suelo tras las palabras crueles de Kaoru.

"Vete a la mierda, Hikaru."

Cogió su maletín, que había terminado en el suelo junto al mío, y se largó.

Pero yo permanecí en el suelo. Llorando tan desesperadamente que sentía que mis pulmones se rendirían y dejaría de respirar. Todo a mi alrededor giraba y me daba nauseas mientras en mi mente solo había espacio para él, él, él, él y él. Absolutamente todo era Kaoru en ese momento.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve tirado en el suelo frío de aquel pasillo porque, sinceramente, nada parecía tener sentido ahora que él no estaba; pero, en algún momento, por allí pasaron los demás del club.

Estaba tan aturdido y destrozado que casi ni los escuchaba pero supongo que el no vernos a los dos juntos hizo que sumaran dos más dos y que acabasen deduciendo que había pasado.

Los demás tenían cosas que hacer pero, sobre todo, no querían agobiarme más, así que, al final, Tamaki me acompañó a casa en mi limusina porque no creía conveniente dejarme solo en aquel estado.

Patético. Así me sentía ahora mismo.

Mi senpai tenía que ocuparse de mí porque yo era incapaz de hacerme cargo de mí mismo. Aunque seguramente hacía bien, quien sabe, quizás habría sido capaz de tirarme delante de las vías.

Me había pasado toda mi vida ignorando lo que sentía por no complicar las cosas, muriéndome de ganas por confesárselo todo a Kaoru, porque odio los secretos entre nosotros, porque son como traición para nosotros; y ahora que se lo había dicho, había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

Los del servicio se sorprendieron al ver a Tamaki, sin embargo, él solo les dijo que no me encontraba muy bien pero que no era grave. Me llevó a mi habitación, porque después de esto ya podía declararla mía de nuevo; Kaoru volvería a su habitación.

No teniendo ganas de nada, me metí entre las mantas de la enorme cama que ahora se sentía terriblemente vacía sin él y me dormí, Tamaki diciéndome que si necesitaba algo que simplemente lo llamase como lo último que oí antes de sumergirme en el mundo de los sueños; mi único refugio de la realidad, la cruel realidad.

**-o-o-o-**

**Y ese es el primer capítulo (wo, me siento como una traidora empezando ya con el drama desde el principio)**

**Yanne****~!**** (^U^)/**


	3. II

**¡Hiii! (^0^)/ ¡He vuelto con más de Criminal!**

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo.**

**-o-o-o-**

_II _

Kaoru.

"_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, Kaoru._"

Esas palabras no paraban de resonar en mi cabeza, repitiéndose una y otra vez sin cesar. Atormentándome.

Había salido huyendo del instituto y ahora no sabía ni donde estaba. Toda la situación me había hecho sentir tan mal que había corrido sin rumbo fijo y ahora había acabado perdido en algún lugar con mis pensamientos.

Aún no me entraba en la cabeza que Hikaru me quisiese de esa forma. ¿A caso se había vuelto loco?

Pese a todo, eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que ahí estaba yo, perdido en medio de Tokio, sin la persona más importante de mi vida y llorando como un tonto.

Y como siempre que me enfadaba con alguien, ahora llegaban los remordimientos.

Había sido un completo capullo sin escrúpulos y sabía que le había herido de sobremanera; Hikaru era más sensible de lo que podía parecer a simple vista y yo lo sabía pero, aun sabiéndolo, no había podido tener la decencia de tener el más mínimo de tacto.

Estaba asustado y confundido.

Empecé a correr de nuevo, tenía las piernas entumecidas de tanto correr y casi no podía respirar, pero aquello era lo único en lo que podía pensar para alejar a mi hermano de mi mente.

Entonces, entre toda mi despreocupada carrera, me choqué con alguien que iba corriendo igual de despreocupado que yo.

Ambos caímos irremediablemente al suelo por el impacto y siseé; con la velocidad que llevábamos ambos, el golpe había sido duro. Miré hacia delante mientras murmuraba un suave 'lo siento' y me topé con un chico guapísimo.

No lo sabía nadie, ni siquiera mi gemelo, pero era gay y como tal, mentiría si dijese que aquel hombre no era atractivo.

Cabellera rubia despeinada, pálido y con unos ojos marrones tan oscuros que podían tragarte. Pese a llevar ropa de invierno, podía verse que era de composición fuerte y como algunos tatuajes quedaban a la vista un poco; en sus manos, su cuello y clavícula y un poco en sus muñecas.

Wow.

"¿Estás bi–?" Intenté preguntar al ver que no decía nada, ni si quiera un 'no importa', pero no pude ni acabar la frase que el desconocido ya me había arrastrado dentro de un callejón cercano.

Se asomó un poco y miró muy angustiado para todos lados, como si buscase algo, y, tras asegurarse de que no estaba lo que sea que lo estaba buscando, volvió a girarse de cara a mí.

Me di cuenta entonces de algunas heridas que tenía y como algo de sangre resbalaba por sus brazos.

"Estás sangrando…" Dije preocupado, mientras levantaba su jersey de lana sin importarme lo más mínimo estar siendo un entrometido.

Al subirle las mangas pude ver más tatuajes y más sangre.

Tenía algunas heridas algo graves pero, por suerte, tenía un pequeño kit de primeros auxilios que me había dado Haruhi; la chica me lo había dado porque, en el súper al que había ido a comprar el famoso café instantáneo, le habían dado dos y ella decía que no necesitaba tantos.

Me apresuré a curarle como pude con mis poco hábiles manos y, por suerte, logré que parase de sangrar y que sus heridas no tuviesen tan mala pinta como la primera vez que las había visto.

"Gracias." Dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a bajarse las mangas.

"D-De nada" Respondí a la vez que sentía mis mejillas arder.

Guarde todo de nuevo en mi maletín y lo volví a mirar. El chico me seguía mirando intensamente con una sonrisa burlona que hacía que pareciese aún más atractivo.

"Por cierto, me llamo Kaoru." Le dije, cayendo en la cuenta de que había hecho todo aquello sin pensar y ni siquiera me había presentado.

Él sonrió todavía más antes de volver a hablar.

"Yo soy Josh."

Me levanté del suelo húmedo del callejón, donde habíamos acabado sentados los dos para que pudiese curarlo, y nos quedamos mirándonos.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba entre nosotros, disimulado por el ruido de la gran metrópolis de Tokio.

"¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo? Así te agradezco la ayuda." Propuso, en ningún momento borrando esa sonrisa traviesa.

Yo asentí.

"Vale."

¿Por qué no? Puede que no supiese más que su nombre, pero me parecía una buena persona.

Lo que no entendía es de donde había sacado tantas heridas. Quizás podía preguntárselo más tarde.

Salimos de aquella calle y vi como Josh se ponía la capucha de su chaqueta, ocultando sus mechones rubios. Supuse que tendría frío porque ahora era bastante tarde ya y el frío de invierno se hacía más presente.

Caminamos durante un rato, uno al lado del otro, hasta llegar a una modesta cafetería. Podría haberme permitido más lujos, pero tampoco era necesario llegar ahora con mis aires de niño rico y arruinarlo todo; las cosas de plebeyos no estaban tan mal.

Una vez dentro, nos sentamos al fondo del local y el pidió un café y yo un cappuccino.

"Emm… No quiero parecer entrometido ni nada… Pero, ¿cómo te has hecho esas heridas?" Pregunté una vez la dependienta se había ido a por lo que habíamos pedido.

Él me miró fijamente por unos instantes, algo en sus ojos que no supe descifrar, y luego volvió a sonreírme.

"No es nada…" Susurró. Sin embargo, al ver mi cara de confusión, siguió. "Hay unos tipos que se meten conmigo."

Me sentí mal por Josh, porque nadie merecía que lo tratasen tan mal como para que acabase como había acabado.

"Menudos imbéciles." Espeté.

Él se rió divertido, como si aquel comentario tan idiota de mi parte lo hubiese animado un poco, y aquello fue suficiente para mí.

Cuando nuestras cosas llegaron, nos tomamos aquellas bebidas calientes hablando de cualquier tontería. Al final, conseguí descubrir que era americano pero tenía una tía japonesa –de ahí que hablase japonés tan fluidamente– y que tenía veintinueve años. Sí, lo sé, yo tenía dieciséis así que el margen de edad era grande. Pero, ¿qué más da? Sinceramente ese chico me parecía fascinante.

"¿Sería muy raro si te dijese de volver a vernos?" Preguntó tímidamente, en la esquina en la que había quedado para que viniesen a buscarme.

Sonreí, tratando de ocultar un poco mi emoción.

"No, no sería raro." Solté una risita. "Si quieres intercambiamos números, Tokio es demasiado grande como para toparse por casualidad con la misma persona dos veces."

El americano estuvo de acuerdo, así que ambos sacamos los móviles y le dictamos nuestro número al otro.

Y ahí estaba yo, en la limusina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un atontamiento tan grande que me había olvidado por completo del tema de Hikaru.

…

Cuando llegué a la mansión, eran las 12.45 am, así que no es de extrañar que mi gemelo estuviese tirándose de los pelos con medio servicio.

"¡Kaoru! ¿¡Donde te habías metido!? ¿¡Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba!?" Me reclamó, de los nervios.

"Lo siento." Murmuré, mi voz sonando extrañamente apagada –nada que ver con el tono de voz animado que siempre usaba con él– y eso fue todo lo que dije.

Vi como los criados se quedaban allí de pie, tan estáticos y desubicados como mi hermano, que me miraba con tristeza. Sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas y solo hacía falta que parpadease para que todas rodasen por sus mejillas pero se mantenía reacio a llorar, mordiéndose el labio inferior con furia.

No quería ser hostil con él, pero no sabía cómo tratarlo ahora mismo. Sabía que si iba con él, todo esto acabaría siendo un problema y eso era lo último que quería. Así que hice lo que parecía la mejor opción ahora mismo; salir de allí e ignorarle.

Subí las escaleras a pasos lentos mientras pensaba en cómo, probablemente, lo más conveniente sería que me fuese a mi propia habitación.

Desde que tengo uso de razón, recuerdo haber dormido siempre en la de mi gemelo; poco nos había importado a nosotros que mamá hubiese decorado una nueva para uno de nosotros.

Abrí la puerta de aquella habitación y me dio la bienvenida la sosedad de aquella sala. Aunque no era de extrañar, no tenía caso tenerla perfectamente decorada si les habíamos dejado bien claro que nadie iba a dormir ahí.

Suspiré, ahora que lo pensaba, todas mis cosas estaban en la otra.

Me tiré en la cama, que por suerte estaba hecha, y decidí que, más tarde, iría a por un pijama, y algunas otras cosas indispensables, y ya haría la mudanza completa otro día.

…

¿Sabéis lo incomodo qué es estar a solas con alguien con el que te has peleado? Porque os aseguro que lo es, y mucho.

Ahí estábamos los dos, uno delante del otro en la ridículamente enorme mesa, cenando.

Papá y mamá, para variar –como no–, estaban de viaje de negocios y por ello nosotros dos éramos la única compañía del otro; sin contar al servicio, claro.

Siguiendo con mi plan inicial de ignorarle, comí tan rápido que pensé que me atragantaría o me sentaría mal la comida, e intenté irme a por mi pijama para poder meterme entre los cálidos edredones.

Pero la voz ronca y rasposa de Hikaru me lo impidió.

"Oye Kaoru, sé que estás muy disgustado por lo que he dicho," Empezó a decir, y yo estaba más concentrado en lo apagada que sonaba su voz que en lo que decía. "pero no me ignores así, por favor. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Te vas corriendo sin decir a donde y luego vuelves a las tantas y sin decir nada a nadie." Su voz, a susurros, rompiéndose al final.

Sus ojos de desviaron al mantel, mirándolo fijamente y me dolió; eso era algo que hacia cuando estaba tan dolido que quería romper en llanto, se quedaba mirando un punto fijo tratando de no llorar hasta que se lograba calmar y dejaba de concentrarse en ese punto milagroso. Y lo que me dolió como si me hubiesen dado dos bofetadas –una en cada mejilla– fue que cuando dejó de mirar el estampado del mantel no se había tranquilizado, sino que era un mar de lágrimas.

"¡Lo siento, Kaoru! ¿¡Vale!?" Gritó entre sollozos, levantándose y corriendo escaleras arriba, sin importarle no haber comido prácticamente nada.

_Mierda._

**-o-o-o-**

**Waa, me duele hacer sufrir tanto a Hikaru (TT^TT)9**

**Y eso es todo. **

**¿Qué opináis de Josh?**


	4. III

**Hi (^0^)/ **

**¡He vuelto con más! **

**Gracias por los comentarios y los PMs :)**

**-o-o-o-**

_III _

Hikaru.

Es gracioso como un pequeño y estúpido hecho puede cambiar toda una rutina que creías irrompible. Los días siempre eran de una manera, independientemente de si te gustase o no; pero de repente todo cambiaba. De repente me encontraba que ya no tenía un hermano gemelo. Bueno, puede que si lo tuviese pero pasaba completamente de mí.

Habían pasado unas semanas desde mi desastrosa y atropellada confesión y las cosas, ante mi asombro, habían ido a peor. Creí que no había nada peor que qué tu hermano te odiase pero sí que lo había, o sí, ser ignorado es peor que ser odiado. Al menos si te odian sienten algo por ti, de esta forma solo era completa indiferencia.

No sé qué se traía entre manos Kaoru pero, cada vez que el club acababa, él salía corriendo hacia quién sabe dónde, y no volvía a verlo hasta bien tarde.

¿Y yo? Yo no podía estar peor. Creí tener el consuelo del Host Club, y de tener la excusa perfecta para estar con él, pero había descubierto que así era aún peor. Ahora tenía la certeza de que todo era cien por cien falso y calculadamente premeditado.

Como sus ojos se humedecían y me miraban con cariño y calidez, como sus mejillas se teñían de un suave rojo y como sus labios entreabiertos susurraban palabras que nunca querría decir; todo actuación.

Resoplé molesto viendo como mi hermano pequeño corría a toda prisa hacia los vestidores del club para cambiarse y largarse.

Saqué mi iPhone y deslicé lentamente mi dedo índice por la lista de contactos que, durante estas últimas semanas, había ganado más números de teléfono. Me concentré en cada nombre, tratando de recordar al menos su cara. A algunos los había conocido en fiestas así que realmente no recordaba prácticamente nada de ellos pero, conociéndome, seguro que eran chicos y chicas bien atractivos.

Al final, acabé decidiéndome por un tal Takumi. Si mal no recordaba, también iba al Ouran así que me ahorraría molestias.

'**hey, te apetece quedar hoy?**' Tecleé rápidamente.

Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba sentado al ver que mi gemelo ya se iba y caminé rápido hacia los vestidores, empezaba a agobiarme este cosplay.

…

Justo cuando acabé de cambiarme de vuelta al uniforme, mi móvil vibró, indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

'**ok, te espero en el campus norte**' Leí rápidamente.

Guardé mi móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón del uniforme y cogí el resto de mis cosas para ir hacia donde me había dicho. Siendo las horas que eran, supuse que pertenecía a algún club, aunque quien sabe; solo recordaba su nombre y que asistía al Ouran.

Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos y el silencio que reinaba allí les daba un ambiente fantasmagórico e irreal. Y si te parabas a pensar en cómo este mismo pasillo estaba siempre concurrido de estudiantes de todas las edades que iban de un lado a otro con sus pequeñas conversaciones por la mañana, todo era aún más raro.

Cuando llegué a la salida y el aire frío de diciembre me golpeó maldije el no haber pensado en coger una bufanda aquella mañana o en no haberme puesto más ropa.

Sentí una punzada de dolor al recordar a Kaoru, en como él si llevaba siempre una bufanda con él en días tan fríos como este, y como siempre se la quitaba para cedérmela a la mínima que me veía tiritar.

Y todo ese dolor empujó a mis pies a andar más deprisa del campus sud al norte.

Cuando llegué, me encontré a Takumi apoyado en una pared con un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

Fumar, en nuestra academia, estaba estrictamente prohibido, de hecho, si te pillaban solían expulsarte unos días. Sin embargo eso no parecía importarle ni a él ni a todos los que fumaban.

"Algún día te pillarán, idiota."

Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en los labios de aquel chico de cabello negro y alborotado y sus ojos, de un suave azul, se iluminaron con diversión.

"El día en que me pillen, aprovecharé para dejarle claras un par de cosas a nuestro querido dire." Se mofó.

Se separó de la pared, dio una última calada y arrojó el cigarro al suelo, pisándolo al final.

Entre la pequeña nube de humo, pude ver como sonreía para después inclinarse hacia delante y besarme. Introdujo su lengua en mi boca, apoyándome lentamente sobre el muro en el que antes estaba el apoyado.

"Pensé que no volvería a saber nada más de ti, me has dejado bastante colgado y sabes los pocos gays y bis que hay por aquí." Comentó, retirando algunos mechones de mi cara, y no me fue difícil notar que estaba un poco molesto porque lo hubiese ignorado. Aunque bueno, creí que entendía mi mentalidad de 'rollo de una noche'. Pero, de nuevo, ahí estaba; diciéndole de quedar.

"Ya, bueno, he estado ocupado." Argumenté.

La excusa no podía ser más tonta, pero pareció creérsela –o, de no haberlo hecho, al menos fingió que sí–, sacudió mi pelo y rodeó mi cuello con su musculoso brazo.

"Lo que sea." Dijo. "¿Mi casa está bien?"

Asentí brevemente.

Tomamos la limusina del moreno y nos dirigimos hacia la zona residencial de los ricos. Su casa quedaba pasada la mía, honestamente, bastante más lejos de mi casa.

Me dediqué a mirar el paisaje por la ventanilla, viendo como las figuras se distorsionaban y desaparecían a medida que el vehículo avanzaba. Sentía que mi vida era igual ahora mismo; pasaba rápido, sin que yo pudiese hacer nada para cambiarlo e iba dejando atrás todo.

El viaje acabó finalmente y su chofer nos abrió la puerta.

"No creo que estén mis padres, siempre están trabajando." Me informó, y yo pensé en lo estúpido que era ya que, aunque estuvieran, no se enterarían de nada gracias a las dimensiones de la casa.

Subimos a su habitación y, en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, me golpeó un fuerte olor a perfume junto con olor a tabaco, disimulado –sin mucho éxito– con algún ambientador.

Su habitación, como la de cualquier adolescente, estaba hecha un desastre y había ropa apelotonada por el suelo. Su escritorio estaba a rebosar de papeles, libretas y libros de texto, lo cual atribuí a los exámenes de admisión de la universidad ya que, si mal no recordaba, ese era su último año.

"Siento el desorden, no pensé que bi-chan me visitaría."

_Bi-chan_. Así era como me solía llamar. No es como si me importase como me llamasen o quienes fuesen; yo solo quería sexo para alejar a mi hermano de mi cabeza aunque fuese por un rato.

"Da igual, en la mía también tienes que tener fe en que hay suelo debajo de tanta mierda." Comenté de espaldas a él, mirando algunos apuntes sobre la segunda guerra mundial que había en el escritorio.

Me volví a girar y me topé de frente con Takumi. Me miraba con lujuria, como un halcón mira a su presa.

"Joder, bi-chan, estás tan bueno… Es una pena que no quieras comprometerte." Soltó, delineando mi labio inferior con su dedo índice y mordiéndose levemente su propio labio.

Resoplé como respuesta y eso fue todo lo que le hizo falta para decidirse a besarme.

Seguimos besándonos y enredando nuestras lenguas, cada vez yendo a más, hasta que noté como me empujaba suavemente hacia la cama.

Me arrojó en la enorme cama de matrimonio y siguió con los besos, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo y tocándome el trasero con todo el descaro del mundo.

Algunos gemidos se escapaban de nuestras bocas y yo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas mentalizarme para engañarme a mí mismo haciéndome creer que aquel era Kaoru y no algún imbécil con el que me acostaba por compasión mutua.

Pronto nos deshicimos de toda nuestra ropa, colándonos bajo las sábanas y calentándonos con el simple contacto de nuestros cuerpos llenos de hormonas revolucionadas.

Como siempre, yo fui el seme de la relación –a pesar de que me encajaba más el uke–, quería hacerlo todo lo similar posible a cómo sería con el pelirojo.

Y, en cuanto me di cuenta, todo se había acabado. Lo único que quedaba eran nuestros cuerpos, desnudos y sudados, bañados en la tenue luz del atardecer que se colaba por las persianas con ferocidad.

El chico de ojos azules se sentó mejor y empezó a rebuscar en el segundo cajón de su mesita; cuando encontró lo que buscaba, pude ver que era una caja de cigarrillos Malrboro Gold.

"¿Otra vez? Te vas a morir antes de llegar a los veinte." Me mofé.

Él arqueó una ceja y me miró serio.

"Pues saben genial después de follar."

Me reí ante su comentario tonto y vi cómo me acercaba la caja murmurando 'pruébalo' con su propio cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Y lo hice; sin saber que acaba de declararle al mundo mi nueva adicción.

**-o-o-o-**

**¿Soy yo o últimamente me salen los capítulos más cortos? Que miedo.**

**¡Nuevo personaje, chicas! ¿Qué opináis del sr Takumi?**


	5. IV

**¡Dos capítulos esta semana porque hoy es mi cumple y este es mi autoregalo (?)! oc no.**

**Ahora en serio, aparte de que me hago vieja *sniff whyy*, me voy de viaje una semana así que no habrá capítulos y luego volveré y estaré como tres días o así y me volveré a ir. Resumiendo, durante unas dos semanas nada de capítulos, intentaré publicar en los tres días que esté por aquí pero i don't know. Así que si no respondo PMs tampoco es por eso (lo haría con el móvil pero me va fatal porque se me cayó y me cargué la pantalla xdd)**

**Y ahora que ya he dado las malas noticias, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!**

**-o-o-o-**

_IV_

Kaoru.

Desde la extraña confesión de Hikaru, mi vida había dado una vuelta de trescientos sesenta y cinco grados, dejándolo todo patas arriba. Ahora Hikaru ya no estaba y, realmente, era difícil de creer como me había vuelto tan cercano a Josh en tan poco tiempo. Apenas habían pasado unas semanas y yo sentía que cada vez que lo veía algo dentro de mí se removía.

Ninguno de mis amigos sabía nada acerca de él. Sabía cómo actuarían todos, me dirían que no debería ir por ahí con un completo extraño que además era mucho más mayor que yo.

Pero él me entendía, en cierto modo. Él lograba hacer que me olvidase de todo, que olvidase como, por primera vez en mi vida, era incapaz de complacer a mi gemelo y evitar que sufriese.

Yo mismo me lo había buscado, pero la separación me estaba matando lentamente a mí también. Pensé que todo sería cuestión de esperar, que solo hacía falta que las cosas se calmasen y ya tendría a Hikaru corriendo hacia mí y riéndose mientras me admitía lo equivocado que estaba; sin embargo, no era así. A diferencia de mis expectativas, cada vez que cruzábamos miradas en la mansión o en el instituto me miraba como si quisiese hacerme entender que no iba a cambiar de opinión y que estaba totalmente seguro de lo que sentía.

"No entiendo porque insisten tanto, no quiero nada con ese chico." Me quejaba mientras caminábamos lado a lado por las concurridas calles de la cuidad.

La calle estaba repleta de estudiantes volviendo de clases, algunos parándose en tiendas para comprar algo con sus amigos, algunos cansados trabajadores regresando a casa y gente que simplemente paseaba, como nosotros.

No le había contado toda la historia sobre 'ese chico' pero cualquiera estaría de acuerdo en que decir que es tu hermano gemelo el que quiere tener algo contigo no sería lo que la sociedad denomina 'normal'.

Sé que la sociedad es una mierda. Pero esta vez no podía estar de parte de Hikaru. No podía estar con él.

Josh suspiró. "No deberían meterse, es entre él y tú."

"¡Exacto!" Exclamé, girando en una esquina hacia una cafetería. "Pero ellos siguen metiéndose donde no les llaman y diciendo que me equivoco y que no soy consciente de que en realidad siento más que solo cariño de her–amigos por él." Corregí en el último momento, agradeciendo al cielo que mi amigo no se hubiese dado cuenta de mi casi metedura de pata.

Resoplé con frustración tras soltar todo mi discurso de indignación.

Fuimos hasta el final de la cafetería y nos quitamos los abrigos, ya que allí tenían la calefacción casi al máximo, y pedimos.

"Oye, sé que tienes pasta y tal pero de verdad que no hace falta que te gastes el dinero en mí." Comentó algo incómodo, su mano en su nuca y su mirada perdida en alguna parte del animado establecimiento.

Sonreí y posé mi mano encima de la suya.

"No te preocupes, no es un gran gasto." Le resté importancia. "Además, me caes lo suficientemente bien como para invitarte de vez en cuando."

Ambos sonreímos ampliamente, y ahí estaba esa sensación rara en la boca de mi estómago, como si todo de hormiguitas caminasen dentro de él cada vez que el americano me sonreía.

…

Así es como pasaba las tardes ahora.

Así es como mi vida había pasado a ser.

Hikaru había dejado de ser el centro de atención para mí, había dejado de ser esa luz brillante que yo seguía sin preguntarme siquiera si más allá habría un precipicio –confiaba ciegamente en el peli rojo–; pero ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Ahora era como si aquel Hikaru que yo quería estuviese encerrado dentro de nuestro mundo y yo hubiese abierto las vayas repentinamente –sin darle tiempo para reaccionar– y había salido huyendo hacia un mundo desconocido, hacía el horrible mundo real.

Y Hikaru había sido substituido por Josh.

Ahora yo pasaba tardes enteras vagando por las calles de Tokio y explicándole anécdotas a aquel desconocido en vez de dejar de lado los deberes del instituto para jugar a videojuegos con mi gemelo.

…

"Que rápido pasa el tiempo, ya está anocheciendo." Dejó ir el chico, mirando como el cielo se teñía de una variada gama de rojos y naranjas.

"¡Mierda!" Maldije, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era. "Me matarán, son ya más de las nueve."

Josh tiró su cabeza hacía atrás mientras reía, porque seguramente era muy gracioso cómo siempre se me pasaba el tiempo volando a su lado.

Me levanté del césped de la pequeña colina detrás de un parque, por donde nunca había prácticamente nadie, cogiendo mi maletín, y me sacudí un poco los pantalones azules del uniforme.

"Nos vemos mañana, ¿no?" Preguntó, con su característica sonrisa traviesa.

Y en ese momento se veía tan atractivo, con el sol de la tarde iluminando su pelo rubio y sus ojos centellando, que solo fui capaz de asentir a la vez que la sangre se me subía a las mejillas.

Me despedí de él atropelladamente y me fui a buscar a la limusina de vuelta a casa.

No tardé en encontrarla, en una de las zonas más céntricas, y me subí.

Mi mente divagando y enumerando todos los cambios que se habían producido en estos meses.

Ahora el chofer no se molestaba en preguntarme porque llegaba tan tarde y sin Hikaru, todos estaban al corriente de que ya no éramos una misma entidad; aunque desconocían los detalles.

Ahora el enorme coche se sentía inmensamente vacío y frío, como si necesitase desesperadamente a Hikaru apoyando su cansada cabeza en mi hombro y bromeando y contándome lo graciosa que había sido la cara de Tono al gastarle aquella broma.

Sabía que Hikaru no me estaría esperando en la puerta, con los nervios de punta, y que no me bombardearía a base de preguntas en cuanto pusiese un pie en la mansión; estaría en su habitación, esa que había dejado de ser mía, solo y haciendo quien sabe qué.

Ambos solos, como siempre habíamos odiado y luchando para que no fuese así.

El coche se detuvo y bajé del vehículo para ir a mi habitación, mi solitaria y fría habitación.

Cuanto más pensaba en todo, más ganas me daban de estampar cosas contra las paredes y gritar que volviese, como si destrozar jarrones caros y desgarrar mi voz nos fuese a devolver a como éramos antes; pero no era así.

Un hecho pequeño y no importante nos había llevado a la miseria y no había forma de volver atrás en el tiempo y cambiarlo.

**-o-o-o-**

**No me gusta mucho este capítulo pero bue… ¡Pronto empezará la acción!**

**Yanne**


End file.
